In Another Life
by marysunshine81
Summary: An alternative universe, where TGW characters have a completely different life. Diane/Kurt romance, Diane/Will and Diane/Alicia friendship and some original characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here I am with a new multi-chapter story and something even more unusual this time. It's my first complete AU fic, where no one is a lawyer to begin with. I'm a little nervous about the reactions, but also excited to start another McHart project. **_

_**I don't want to give away the actual plot. It is written from Diane's POV in first person and it will revolve around Diane and Kurt. Will cannot be missing from this story either and for once I plan to include Alicia too, and try my hands at a Diane/Alicia friendship. We'll see how it all goes. I borrowed these characters from the show, but gave them a different life. I hope you'll still recognize them. :D The rest of the characters are my OCs. **_

_**I owe the title to tessgrey99 and the inspiration to write an AU to TheLiberalLady. Special thanks to my sounding boards: Josie, Sab and Ilona, who made sure I didn't stop after the first chapter. 3  
**_

**_Since it's a new and very different story, I'm even more eager to hear what you think and if you want to read more, so please let me know! _**

**_ Hope you'll enjoy reading! :)  
_**

* * *

**In Another Life**

**Chapter One**

"You are late," I say calmly, but loud enough so she can hear me as she walks by the open door of my study and I obviously manage to startle her.

She probably thought she could sneak up to her room, without me noticing, but she is aware of the rules, so she must know she's missed her curfew.

"Sorry," she stops in the doorway, but as much as I'd love to, I don't see or hear any actual regret.

"That's it?" I sigh, sending her a questioning look. "It's a school night, you know you have to be home by eight," I try to inject her with some guilt.

"We just lost track of time," she explains with a shrug and doesn't seem bothered by my inquiry at all, which makes me angry, even if it's the first time this happened.

"I called Alicia a half an hour ago, she said you'd left already. I've been worried. Where have you been?" I stand up from my desk to give more power to my words and hope to hear the truth from her.

When she was younger, I could always tell when she was lying, but she has seemingly gotten better at it throughout the years. It's a special skill all teenagers want to master and even with the decades I've spent working with them, I seem to fail figuring out my own daughter sometimes.

"Hanging with friends," she confesses, the use of the phrase clearly indicating she doesn't want to share who she was with, and I don't like it one bit.

"What friends?" I try to get her to talk, not understanding why she is hiding the truth from me.

"Friends from school, you know them all, mom," she wants to convince me, but just because I know each student in that school, it doesn't mean I want my daughter to hang out with most them. Especially when she comes home late and doesn't care to share the details of her whereabouts.

"You know the rules, you can go out if you are home by your curfew, I know where you are and with whom."

I step towards her and that's when I sense it, the unmistakable smell of smoke. _Were you smoking?_ The question is on the tip of my tongue, but I swallow it back. At this point she'd only deny it anyway and maybe it wasn't her who smoked, just the people around her. I could tell if I moved closer to smell her breath, but I choose not to.

"I'm sorry I was late, it won't happen again," her apology sounds more heartfelt this time, but it's not convincing enough. And she still refuses to tell me about her company, but I'm starting to realize the reason for that.

"I hope not," I decide to drop it for now, but she must know that I'm going to keep a closer eye on her from now on.

I wanted to trust her, believe that she is old enough to be responsible, but she clearly isn't. She tries to hide the fact that she's hanging with people I probably wouldn't approve of, misses her curfew, not to mention the smoking.

"I'm going to take a shower," she asks for permission to leave and I grant it with a silent okay and sit back at my desk after she leaves.

I remember the unsettling feeling that took over me when I saw her with that boy during lunch break today. And since she was so secretive about her company I cannot help thinking she was with him tonight.

Something about that boy tells me that if he and my daughter are really getting better acquainted, I should do something about it, before it's too late.

o-o-o

"What do you think of the McVeigh boy?"

Hearing my question Will raises his gaze on me and I see a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Keith? He seems smart, Math is definitely his strong suit, but he obviously finds it hard to fit in," he shares his professional opinion as the boy's teacher, which is understandable given that we are in my office, so he could think I'm asking as his boss. But I'm asking as a friend and a mother, because I'm interested in his opinion as a parent.

"Would you want to see your daughter making friends with him?" I clarify my concern.

I can't really justify my fears, because they are mostly based on feelings and my first impression of the boy. Without the piercings, we had him remove due to school policy, he is more handsome, but his behavior has been rather antisocial in class ever since he arrived. And years of professional experience tells me it's more serious than the usual conformity problems students are bound to have in a new school.

"You know I wouldn't want boys around Millie any less than you around Gina, but they are growing up," Will replies in a comforting tone. But I still remember when he first told me about Millie wanting to date a classmate and how much he opposed the idea, even though there was no problem with that boy.

"They are sixteen, they still have time to grow up," I sigh, trying to deny the inevitable.

I guess I've been lucky Gina hasn't showed much interest in boys until now, but she could have at least chosen better.

"Kids grow up a lot faster these days, Diane. We experience it from first hand," he reminds me that we are surrounded with more than a hundred children around our daughters' age, but it's a whole lot different when it's about our own.

"Gina came home late last night smelling from smoke and she refused to tell me who she was with," I share the details with him, because I need to talk about it with someone and apart from being a fellow parent he is also my friend, so I know I can count on his support.

"And you suspect the McVeigh boy?" he raises his eyebrows.

"I saw them together during lunch break yesterday in what seemed like a deep conversation. How did I not notice before that something is going on?" I blame myself just as much as I blame my daughter. I should have paid more attention to her. I'm just too used to her being the good daughter, who never missed her curfew before.

"You only have two eyes and there are a lot of kids running around here," he tries to joke, but I'm not in the mood to laugh.

"What if he gets Gina to start smoking or drinking or…" I begin to list my fears, but Will cuts in.

"Hey, calm down, please. Gina is a smart girl…"

"But this boy is trouble. I knew it the first time he entered my office."

I remember Keith McVeigh's first day in Redville High at the beginning of the school year a couple of weeks ago. I could barely get a few words out of him. He and his father had moved here from New York and the boy obviously wasn't a fan of changing the city that never sleeps to a small town, where everything moves slowly.

"Maybe you should talk to the father," Will suggests.

"And say what? That I don't want my daughter to be friends with his son?" I protest, knowing I don't have any evidence that his son is really a bad influence on my daughter, I'm just putting two and two together, but it could be that I'm drawing the wrong conclusions.

Unfortunately the ringing of my office phone prevents Will from answering.

"Hallo?" I speak into the receiver.

"Your ten-o-clock is here," I hear my assistant's voice through the line.

"Thank you, Evelyn," I put the phone down and try to switch back from mother-mode to principal-mode as fast as I can.

"It's the head of the police department, he's here to discuss the yearly lectures. Do you want to sit in?" I look at Will.

"My class is starting soon, but I can stay for a while," he offers and I accept, knowing my head isn't fully here today, so his presence – as my vice-principal - is much appreciated.

o-o-o

"Good evening, Miss Lockhart," I hear as I open the door to find one of the town's police officers standing there with Gina and the McVeigh boy and I feel my heart beating faster at this sight.

"What happened?" I ask, looking from one to the other.

"I found these two with a bottle of beer in the park," he replies and as I hear that my previous fears were indeed justified I almost feel the earth move under my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'd like to thank you for supporting my new 'baby', hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I wasn't drinking," Gina protests, but I silence her with a look and turn to the police officer.

"It's true, she wasn't drinking, only her friend here," he states and we both stare at the tall, dark haired teenager, who doesn't say a word, in fact he's facing the ground avoiding our gaze.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home, Ed," I turn my attention back to the officer, then look at Regina. "Up to your room, now," I order and she obeys me silently, probably saving her reactions for when we are alone.

"I wanted to bring her home, before I deliver this gentleman to the station," he replies and I appreciate him looking out for us and giving Gina the benefit of the doubt. He has known her all her life after all and she has managed to stay out of trouble so far.

"May I talk to him for a moment?" I feel like grabbing this chance to face the boy, to make sure he knows where we stand.

"Of course, I'll be over there," he nods and steps aside, giving us our privacy.

"It was the first time my daughter was brought home in a police car and also the last. I hope I am clear," I say slowly and powerfully and even though he doesn't peer up, I know he hears my every word loud and clear.

"Yes, ma'am," his answer is silent, but audible.

"I don't care how you ruin your life. As long as you do it outside school territory it's your father's responsibility, not mine. But I won't let you bring my daughter into any trouble, do you understand me?" I raise my voice, trying to suppress my anger as best as I can.

"I do," he replies and I wouldn't mind if he glanced at me just for a second, so I could read his face, but he doesn't. I'd like to believe it's because he is ashamed of what he did, but I've been around teenagers long enough to know it's rarely the case.

"She will be grounded for the rest of the month and I'd appreciate if you kept your distance from her in the school as well," I finish, hoping I was clear enough.

"I will," comes the silent reply and I wave to the officer who steps closer.

"We are done," I address both of them and watch as they walk to the car before I close the door.

o-o-o

I find Gina in her room, sitting on her bed, obviously waiting for me.

"What were you thinking? Drinking alcohol in public?" I shout at her, because I need to let my anger out and she must know she has crossed a line tonight that I was hoping she'd never cross, because this isn't how I raised her.

"I wasn't drinking," she repeats her previous statement, but I'm not fully convinced of the truth of it.

"Just like you weren't smoking the other night?" I bring up what I chose to stay silent about the last time.

"I wasn't," she shakes her head and even if she is telling the truth it won't help to still my anger.

"Why are you spending your free time with this boy? You have so many other friends," I ask silently this time, because I know that besides being rightfully angry with her, as her mother, I also need to try to understand the why.

"He is different," she states and I can of course agree on that.

"That he is. Smoking, drinking, what's next, drugs, sex?" The list of my fears creep back into my mind, knowing this boy has the power to ruin my daughter.

"We are just friends, he is new in town, he doesn't have any friends."

I'd like to believe her, but she has been going behind my back, hiding this 'friendship' from me, so I cannot be sure it really is only that.

"And the way he's started out, he probably won't have any," I conclude and I can see that my words hurt her.

"You don't know him, he is a nice guy," she insists and I'm not sure anymore if a friendship sounds any better than something more.

"You were collected by the police. Do you really want a record before your college application?" I confront her with reality. Just because we are living in a small town where everyone knows and respects us, it doesn't mean she can get away with breaking the law.

"No," she shakes her head and I finally see some regret in those blue eyes.

"I thought you are smarter than this," I let out my disappointment, but I want to make her see that some lines cannot be crossed, no matter how forgiving I've been with her.

"I am sorry, it won't happen again, I promise," she seems to understand that this time I am serious.

"You are grounded till the end of the month, you come straight home after school and only allowed visitors I approve of, understood?" I declare and almost feel bad for being so strict with her, even though she really deserves it this time.

I don't remember ever grounding her for more than a few days, she has really been a good girl and I may have spoiled her a little, but she's been my pride and joy for sixteen years.

"Yes," her eyes fall on the ground and I appreciate that she accepts it and doesn't protest.

"And grandma will make sure you do as I said when I'm not here."

She hasn't had a chaperone in 2 years, but she clearly needs one now, we need to make sure she stays out of trouble. Obviously I won't tell me parents what she's done exactly, because they would find a way to blame me for this, as they blame me for so many other things. While their only granddaughter has been perfect in their eyes, and even though I'm angry with her right now, I have no intension to disabuse them in this belief.

"I am not a kid anymore," she states, protesting me slightly and it raises my anger again.

"You want to be treated as an adult? Fine, but then you have to learn to take responsibility for your actions. And if I see you anywhere near that boy again, I'll take away your phone and the laptop as well," I threaten her, knowing that's something she won't risk and I'd like to avoid taking such actions too. I don't want us to be on bad terms. She is my only daughter and I'm the only parent she's got. And sometimes I wish she had stayed a kid and still needed me, like I will always need her.

"That won't be necessary," she gives up and I try to calm down and breathe again, hoping this incident will take care of the problem for once and for all.

The McVeigh boy should know better than to cross the principal of the school and I expect him to keep his promise, even if Gina tried to disobey me.

o-o-o

"I hope I'm not calling at a wrong time," Alicia's friendly voice is exactly the distraction I need in the middle of such a hectic day.

"Not at all," I smile as I lean back in my chair.

"There's a dress in the new collection that simply screams your name. Do you have time to step by the store after work to look at it?" she inquires, knowing she can get me excited with a new outfit any day.

"It's tempting," I reply and I want to say yes, but I should probably say no considering I need to be home with my daughter as soon as I can. Then again it would only take a little longer if I make a stop at the boutique and at least Alicia and I can have some much needed girl talk. "All right, thank you for thinking of me."

"Always," she says kindly and I'm about to ask for a description of the dress when there's a knock on my door and my assistant steps in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Keith McVeigh's father is here and he'd like to talk to you."

I have no doubt why Mr. McVeigh has come to see me, although I'm slightly surprised he appeared without making an appointment. Of course I know we need to talk and I can only hope he will be on the same page with me in the matter of our children.

"I'm sorry, Alicia, but I have to go. See you in the afternoon," I say into the phone.

"I'll be here. Bye," she hangs up and I turn to Evelyn.

"Please tell Mr. McVeigh to come in."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Pleas don't expect such fast updates each time, but I'm aware that I left you with a sort of cliffhanger and since this chapter was almost ready, I decided to post it quickly. I'd also like to thank for all the reviews, they make me so happy! Writing Diane and Kurt's first meeting in a different universe was a real challange, I hope it won't be a letdown. **_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I stand up and step to the other side of my desk to be able to greet my visitor upfront. Parents usually accompany their children to their first day in school, but Keith came alone, so his father and I never met before. His hesitation to enter the room reminds me of the students who have to see me because they did something wrong. Even though in this case he is a parent just like me and as much as we'd love to, we obviously can't always control the actions of our children, but still have to share the responsibility with them.

"Mr. McVeigh, come on in," I say, stepping closer and extend my hand towards him. "I'm Diane Lockhart," I introduce myself.

"Kurt McVeigh," he responds and we shake hands, then I motion to him to sit down.

He is wearing a dark blue suit and tie with a light blue shirt, which reminds me of a uniform, but I don't give it too much thought. As I walk back to my seat I find myself glancing at my outfit. I put on the red jacket this morning over the black dress to brighten my mood that is still influenced by what happened last night and why he is probably in my office now.

"Thank you for making time for me, I apologize for coming unannounced," he starts when we are both sitting and I nod, indicating that it's not a problem, it's about my daughter after all. I need to talk to him as a mother and not as the principal of the school. "I think you know why I am here," he pauses, shifting his gaze to the ground for a second and I can easily tell he is nervous. "I'm really sorry for what happened last night, for my son's involvement. The police officer told me everything."

I appreciate the apology I never got from his son and that he has come here in person. Now I can see that the father makes a completely different first impression than his son and I'm beginning to wonder what could be the reason for that.

"We can't let it happen again," I use plural, to indicate that it's both of our responsibilities to prevent our children from doing something like this in the future.

"I know and I assume you forbade your daughter to see my son, which is your right…"

"They were collected by the police, your son was drinking alcohol in public," I remind him, cutting in and raising my voice as I sense from his tone that he somehow disagrees with my decision.

"I know and I will try to make sure it won't happen again, but…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. McVeigh, but there is no _but_. I really don't want my daughter to have anything to do with your son," I state still firmly, but in a slightly softer tone and observe the effect of my words on his face, which is a mixture of understanding and denial.

"I don't blame you," his voice and demeanor remain calm, he doesn't seem affected by my interruptions. He must have counted by such a reaction on my part. "I know my son's faults, that's part of the reason why we moved to this town. But believe it or not your daughter has been a good influence on him."

"Excuse me?" I hardly believe what he just said, as if it didn't matter at all that his son is influencing my daughter in a bad way.

"I had no idea until last night, when the officer mentioned your daughter's name. I didn't know who Keith has been spending time with lately, I just noticed that he has been different, in a good way."

"My daughter has been different too and not in a good way," I state, reminding him that my daughter's interest comes first with me and I don't really understand how can he even suggest me to think of his son's instead.

"Keith hasn't said a word to me since we went home last night from the station, he is shutting me out again, while the ice almost broke between us in the last weeks and I believe it's thanks to your daughter."

I can see that he's hurting, but I don't think his relationship with his son should be any of my concern. He must know that as a mother I'm going to do what's best for my daughter.

"You give Regina way too much credit. But even if it's true, I cannot let her ruin her life just to save your son," I try not to use an offensive tone, just point out how ridiculous his suggestion sounds.

"I'm just asking you to give Keith another chance. We obviously can't let them get into such trouble again, but we still have options that don't involve forbidding them to see each other."

I can hardly believe he just said what he did and I realize I need to be more persuasive as well, force him to see my side of the story, which he obviously doesn't. He said he came to apologize and I thought that meant he understood what kind of trouble his son brought on my daughter, but he seemed to have moved over that quickly.

"I'm sorry about your relationship with your son, but it's his fault that my daughter has been keeping things from me lately, that she was caught by the police. I cannot see past these things as easily as you do." I know I shouldn't pin this all on him, that Gina and I are also to blame for what happened, but I'm convinced that she and I will be able to solve the problem once Keith is out of sight.

"That's exactly what I want to avoid. Now that we both know the truth, we can monitor them better, make sure last night's incident never happens again."

I appreciate that he wants to work with me, but I still don't see why I should feel responsible for his son, especially after what his influence has caused. Then I remember something he mentioned and I've been curious about all this time.

"Why did you move to Redville?"

I can see that my question comes unexpected to him, since I sort of diverted the subject of our conversation. For a few long seconds I'm not even sure he's going to reply, but then he starts talking.

"My wife died before Keith started high school. She had cancer. Keith hasn't been the same ever since. His grades started to get worse, he couldn't make friends in the new class. He hung with older boys, began to smoke and drink. I was too busy focusing on my own grief and paying back the debt that we had because of the hospital bills. When I realized what was going on I blamed myself and the only thing I could think of was pulling him out of that toxic environment. My sister lives here with her family, so it seemed like the obvious choice."

He stops and silence settles on us, as I'm still under the influence of his story. I did the right thing asking, since it was the only way for me to really understand his rather odd request. I took a look at Keith's file today, trying to find answers, but his mother's death wasn't mentioned. His previous teachers didn't seem to care about his grades or his behavior too much.

"I'm really sorry about your wife," I say the first thing that comes to me naturally.

"Thank you. I understand that it's hard for Keith to accept that she is gone, I still have trouble dealing with it myself sometimes. But I want him to know that I'm his friend, not his enemy. I want to help him and that's why I'm here today."

Suddenly everything makes a lot more sense than a few minutes ago. I can only imagine what this man has gone through, being left alone with a 14-year-old kid, who has just lost his mother. And now I can also understand why my daughter feels for the boy, even though her father isn't dead, he has been gone most of her life and she always had a soft spot for children like her, who only have one parent to rely on.

"I appreciate you telling me all this. I know how hard it is to be a single parent and it's something you are just learning to deal with," I use a comforting tone, to make sure he knows I feel for him and listened to what he said, "but I hope you understand that my daughter's interest comes first with me."

"I understand that. I'm just asking you to think about my suggestion," he replies calmly and our eyes lock for a few seconds while I consider my answer.

"I will think about it," I nod and I'm not even sure why I'm making this promise that I didn't even want to hear of a few minutes ago.

"Thank you. Now I'm sorry, but I need to get back to work, but I really hope to hear from you soon," he stands up and I follow his lead.

"You will," I respond and reach out my hand to him.

"I'm glad we could talk," he shakes my hand with a smile.

"Thank you for coming," I say softly and watch him walk out of the office, leaving me alone with my conflicted thoughts.

All I promised him was to think about his offer and let him know my decision that could still go either way. As a mother my daughter's interest has to come first and my instincts tell me to keep Gina away from this boy. But I'm also reminded of my responsibilities as a teacher that I cannot ignore so easily. This boy clearly needs help and I have to realize that the decision doesn't seem that simply anymore.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. Next up will be a Diane/Alicia chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: You know I don't usually write Alicia, but I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you'll like it too._**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on the 3rd chapter, they keep me going. _**

**_For that anon reviewer who thinks I shouldn't change the GW universe this much, I only have one advise. If you don't like it, please don't read it. I have written so many different fics, _this is just one of them, and as long as my readers enjoy it, I'll keep posting the chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Red is your color," I hear Alicia say and I smile at my friend through the mirror, who is admiring me with a content smile on her face.

"I know." I run my hands on the soft fabric of the dress and observe my reflection in the glass. I have several dresses of this color in my closet, but each is different. This one has long sleeves, a discreet neckline, but the skirt is a few inches shorter than the usual length I wear.

"With a black belt and the necklace you got from Gina for your birthday, this is a perfect outfit for a date."

"A date?" I quickly turn around to face her right after she utters the last word. "What makes you think I plan to go on a date anytime soon?" I question her, suspecting a conspiracy behind the casual observation.

"Because it's been a while and because I know someone who might want to go on a date with you," she confesses, what sounds like another of her plans to help me find my other half. She hasn't succeeded in the last fifteen years, but it doesn't stop her from trying.

"No more blind dates, remember?" I remind her how these attempts usually turn out and that the last time I was so disappointed I made her promise she wouldn't do it again. Apparently it was in vain.

"I know the last one didn't turn out too well, but I have a much better feeling about this one." Her optimism is enviable, but I have already given up. I'm going to be fifty soon and don't expect my luck with men to change anymore.

"On a second thought, I don't like this dress that much," I say half-jokingly, turning back to the mirror.

"Diane, just hear me out," she says in a pleading tone, which makes me look at her again, but not with the intension she might expect.

"No, I'm sorry. I am sure the guy you have in mind is very nice and wouldn't mind dating a woman with a teenager, maybe he even has one himself, but I'm not looking." I use a calm and warm tone to make sure she knows I mean what I say, while I also appreciate her looking out for me. And even though she seems to listen carefully, I can also see that she isn't convinced.

"You always say that," she waves her hand dismissively, claiming to know me better than I know myself.

"Because it's the truth. I have a job and my daughter, which basically means I have two full time jobs, I can't fit a man in my life," I insist, trying not to lose my patience, because I know she means well and at least she only brings up the subject once in a while.

"Sure you can," she smiles and my gaze unintentionally falls on her wedding ring.

"Look," I peer up in her eyes, "I know that you just want me to be happy and I appreciate that, but I am happy the way I am. You are lucky to have Will _and_ your daughter. I only have my daughter, but you know she is everything to me."

I'm not sure how we ended up with tears in our eyes, when I only came to try on a dress, but I can finally see that she gives up, so it was worth it.

"All right, I won't say another word about it, but only on one condition," she smiles at me mischievously.

"What is it?" I roll my eyes, not entirely sure what she has in mind.

"You still take the dress," she grins and it's actually a condition I don't mind fulfilling. There's no reason to hide that I'm literally in love with this dress.

"You sure know how to talk your costumers into buying things," I chuckle.

"I've been in the business long enough," she replies confidently and my thoughts suddenly go back to the day about ten years ago, when she decided she had been a stay-at-home mom long enough, it was time to do something with her life.

She studied business at the Columbia University and that's where she met Will and they fell in love. After they both finished school they got married and she moved here with Will to start a family. Millie was born quite soon, around the same time I gave birth to Gina. Alicia and I knew each other through Will, since he and I worked at the same school, but she and I only got better acquainted thanks to our kids, who liked playing together. Our daughters have been friends ever since childhood and that's how long Alicia and I have been friends as well, almost fifteen years. And I was here when she opened her own boutique, combining her knowledge of business and her love for fashion, and sometimes she even sells her own designs.

"Consider it sold," I stop my chain of thoughts, not resisting anymore. I think I deserve a treat after the last two days.

"Perfect. Now I also have something for Gina," she starts, but I cut her off quickly.

"She doesn't deserve new clothes right now," I shake my head and already feel guilty for buying a new dress for myself and denying it from my daughter.

"Has something happened?" Alicia asks with concern in her voice. She knows that I'm willing to give my daughter everything, within reasonable limits, to make sure I don't spoil her too much.

"You could say that," I sigh, knowing I have to tell her the whole story and since we are alone in the store now, I might as well get it over with.

"What happened?" she inquires, sounding patient, probably sensing my hesitation.

"She made a new friend at school and he isn't exactly a poster boy. They were brought home by the police last night, because they were out drinking in the park," I share the short version of the events and I manage to shock her as expected.

"What?"

"Apparently the boy has a problem dealing with his mother's death and I feel sorry for him, but he is a bad influence on Gina. Can you imagine how I felt when I saw the police at my door?" I finally say out loud, what I've been holding back for a day now. I almost let out my anger on Keith's father, not that he wouldn't have deserved it, but all I really needed was to talk about it with someone who is on my side.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call? I would have come over to talk," she says sympathetically. And I know I could have, but I'm used to solving things on my own too much.

"It's okay, I'm dealing with it," I reassure her, not hiding that her support means a lot to me. "But now I have an additional problem. The boy's father visited me today. He thinks that Gina is a good influence on his son and he wants us to find a solution that doesn't involve me forbidding the kids to spend time together."

I realize only now that I'm still a little under the influence of that meeting. I actually admire his courage to ask such a favor from someone he doesn't even know. And the fact that I'm not only Gina's mother, but the principal of the school our kids go to didn't stop him either. It showed how much his son means to him and not just how guilty he felt for his actions, even if it wasn't only his fault. Our children are almost grown-ups and his son grew up even faster than the average due to the regrettable circumstances.

"What did you say to him?"

"That I'll think about it. I'm sorry for their situation and as the principal I cannot just look the other way. But as a mother I really don't like the idea of Gina having such friends." Mr. McVeigh's visit might have made me think, but it hasn't changed my mind. I may have responsibilities towards this boy as a teacher, but those shouldn't necessarily involve Gina. There must be other ways to help them.

"Of course you don't. You know I understand." She looks at me with a soft smile and I'm grateful that she doesn't judge me for the way I feel.

"I know," I return the smile, while my thoughts uncontrollably wander back to the conversation again. "I can tell that the father really cares, but he seems to be powerless," I sigh. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes, and that's exactly why I need to make sure my daughter knows which lines she isn't allowed to cross.

"Is he still a widower?" Alicia's question sounds a little out of place.

"Apparently. Why?" I ask, blinking.

"Just asking," she shrugs, but I manage to figure out what the expression on her face means.

"Alicia," I say her name with the mixture of anger and playfulness. "What did I tell you just a few minutes ago?"

"I know, I didn't say a thing," she retreats easily this time and I sigh. The last thing I need on top of this complicated situation is _that_ thought. He is new in town, he is a widower, he is handsome and nice… _and he has a troubled son who wants to be friends with my daughter_.

"I need to go," I shake my head inwardly, shifting the blame on Alicia for putting the idea in my head. "Gina is grounded and mom is watching her. I better get home soon, don't want mom to get too comfortable," I head to the changing room to switch back to my own clothes.

Once inside, I pull the curtain and take a last look at myself in the mirror. Alicia is right, this dress would be perfect for a date. But my dating days are over.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! You are going to meet Diane's mother in the next chapter, so stick around :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I leave my new dress in the trunk of the car, there's no need to tease Gina with it or for my mother to make me try it on so she can take a look. I enter the house and find them in the kitchen, Gina at the table with a few books and mom at the sink washing dishes.

"Hey," I smile as I enter and I'm welcomed by the smell of what's probably our dinner in the oven.

"Hi mom," Gina glances at me and I can see that she isn't in a bad mood, which is a nice surprise, considering it's her first evening stuck at home.

"Hi mom," I walk over to my mother and place a kiss on her cheek.

She is doing the dishes in pearls and high heels, which never fails to amuse me. I definitely got my love of fashion from her, even though I always get rid of my heels whenever I enter the house.

"Hey, you are just in time for dinner," she turns to me with a grin and as I glance at Gina I catch a grimace on her face, which I return with an eye roll.

My mother might not be the best cook, which also reflects in my abilities in the kitchen, but it's one of her ways of showing us she loves us, so we have to at least pretend to enjoy the fruits of her effort.

"Great," I pour myself a glass of wine from the bottle I find open on the counter and sit down opposite from Gina. "Is everything okay?" I ask, eyeing the study books in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm almost done with my homework for the next week," she chuckles and I know it's my mother's influence, but I don't mind at all.

"You don't make her read enough," I hear the voice from behind my back. "She told me she only read five books the whole summer."

"You told her that?" I whisper to Gina, who smiles at me mischievously.

I don't get how my mother could even believe something like that when we actually have our own library. Even though I don't give classes regularly anymore, because my duties as a principal take up most of my time, I still try to ensure my daughter's love of literature, that I inherited from my mother.

"I was just kidding, grandma," she says and as I look at my mother I see her shake her head and she mumbles something I don't understand.

"Why would you even joke with that?" I whisper, leaning closer to Gina.

"Bad habit," she chuckles and starts folding the books.

"You and grandma might want to talk. I'll be in my room," she stands up and even though I'd prefer if she stayed I let her go with a nod.

"How is dad doing?" I face my mom as I hear her turn off the tap.

"He will be buried in that damn supermarket." She wipes her hands in the tea cloth and steps to the table. "He sent you some groceries," she points at a bag in the corner.

"Thank you. I really should step by the store. Gina does all our shopping lately," I state with guilt in my voice.

"So why is she grounded?" She sits on the chair Gina occupied until a few minutes ago and I blame myself for letting the conversation get here so quickly.

"What did she tell you?" I inquire cautiously.

"That she missed her curfew. Was it really necessary to ground her for it?" She questions my judgment not for the first time, but since she apparently doesn't know the whole story, I try to hold back my reaction.

"It was," I reassure her with a sigh. "She knows that she deserves it."

"She doesn't seem to take it too badly," she confirms my suspicion and it makes me proud of my daughter.

"Thank you for watching her," I smile at her.

"Anytime. It was fun doing homework together. Reminded me how much I miss teaching." Some sadness is mixed with her smile and I know very well how she feels.

"I know," I press her hand lovingly.

She had been the principal of Redville High before me, but even after she retired she still taught a few classes until she had to stop completely. Unlike my father who still runs the supermarket and goes to work almost every day, which makes it even harder for my mother to accept her situation. It was different when Gina was younger, they spent a lot of time together, but since Gina started high school she wanted to have more freedom and I couldn't deny it from her. At least she and my mother have always gotten along well and I respect the special bond they have.

"Isn't something burning?" I glance at her.

"Oh no," she jumps from her seat and rushes to the oven and I can't help chuckling at this familiar scene.

"I hope it's not too bad," I try to contain my laughter as I turn to her.

"It's just slightly burnt, no harm done." She places the bowl on the counter, with the very smelly chicken wings.

"I'll call Gina, it's time for dinner," I say and kiss my mother's cheek on my way out.

o-o-o

After my mother leaves I go straight to Gina's room, but as I'm about to reach for the door handle, I hear her voice from inside. I can't make out everything she says, but it's clear that she is talking to someone on the phone. Even though I should know better than to eavesdrop, I still find myself leaning closer to the door.

"_Mom doesn't even try to understand me, dad. I'm not a kid anymore," _I hear her say and pull back right away as if lightning struck me.

I step back and rush to my room, silently closing the door behind me, so Gina doesn't hear me.

_I ground her once and she calls her father? As if he really cared! _

I feel disappointed and sad at the same time. She made us believe she accepted her punishment, because she deserved it. Then she turns to her father of all people?

I would understand if she complained to my parents, who have been there for her all her life and love her probably even more than they love me. But she has only seen her father a couple of times in her whole life, and even if I know they are in touch, I cannot even imagine how she thought of calling him tonight.

I feel betrayed and I know I cannot tell Gina I heard anything, because she'd only get more upset. And the worst thing is that Frank probably doesn't even care. Gina is putting her trust in someone she barely knows. I never told her the whole story of her father, because I didn't want her to suffer. It was hard enough for her to grow up without a father, even if he showed up in our life from time to time.

I know he loves his daughter on his own way, but I am the one who raised her. He didn't want to have anything to do with us and by the time he came to his senses, it was too late to mend things. I didn't forbid him to see his daughter, but he never made too much effort to visit. He only took her with him once for a longer time. It was the longest week of my life and I can't say I mind that he isn't the best father. I learnt to be Gina's mother and father at the same time and I love her enough for the two of us. I thought she knows that.

It hurts that she turned to him now and said I don't understand her. I want to understand her, but I'm unable to do it if she keeps things from me. If she had told me about Keith, if she had been honest with me all along, we wouldn't be in this situation now and she wouldn't have to turn to her father for help.

After lying on my bed for a few minutes I try to compose myself, prepare to face her. I have to pretend the phone call never happened and try to have a conversation with her. There has to be a way to solve this.

I hear no sound this time as I approach her room and knock on the door to announce my presence before I open it. I see her lying on her bed, in her PJ's, typing on her laptop.

"May I come in?" I ask from the doorway.

"Sure," she replies shortly and closes the laptop, avoiding my gaze.

I step closer to her bed and sit on the side, trying to figure out what to say.

"Did everything go well with grandma?"

"Yeah, it was fine," she mumbles and when she finally looks at me I notice that her eyes are red, she was obviously crying.

I have no doubt it's because of her father, he probably said something she didn't like. I wish I could ask her directly, but I have to choose another way.

"Do you want to talk?" I offer in a soft tone of voice.

"About what?" She sounds edgy and she probably wants me to leave, even if she doesn't say it.

"Anything. You know you can tell me anything, right?" I try to keep eye contact with her to make sure she knows I mean what I say.

"I'm fine, really," she shrugs, shifting her gaze on the bed.

"Okay," I reply and even though I'm hurt I mask it as best as I can. I stand up and walk closer to her, to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Good night," I say, hoping for some reaction from her.

"Good night," she replies without looking at me and I figure it's best to let it go for tonight.

Maybe by tomorrow she will see everything in a different light.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope this chapter answered some more questions and you're still interested in what comes next. I'd like to hear what you think about Diane's mother. Her father will be in the next chapter, so you will get to know more about him as well. _ **


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: (in case for some reason any of you doesn't know what happened in episode 5x15 of TGW, please just skip my A/N and go right to the chapter, for your own good. I don't want to be the one delivering such news to anyone.)_

_My lovely readers,_

_I've finally found the courage to update one of my TGW stories again and I chose this chapter for the simple reason that it has a Diane/Will friendship scene, so it feels like the right one._

_I wrote this long before 5x15 happened and even though I know the chapter still ends with a cliff, I can't tell when I'll be able to post the next one, because it's not finished and I haven't been able to write ever since that tragic episode. But I fully intend to go on with this story and my other 2 multichaps. I'm unable to write post 5x15 fics, so I'll stay in these other universes, where Will is alive and happy._

_For me reading fanfics, even where he is alive is still painful, so I'd understand if you chose to take a break or not to continue on this journey with me anymore. I truly hope some of you will stick with me and this story though._

_I'd like to thank my friends (you know who you are 3) for the support I got in the last days, I wouldn't have been able to deal with the pain on my own. You know I have been in this fandom since the very beginning and the Diane/Will friendship was my favorite thing on the show. There was a time when I even shipped them romantically, and I wrote Will into more fics than I can count. It's still hard to accept that he is gone and we will never see Diane and Will together again, dancing, drinking, laughing, teasing each other. I'll miss them like crazy, I'll miss Will like crazy. But I know the show will go on and hopefully watching it will get less painful with time and fanfics will keep Will's memory alive for years to come._

_Sending you all a hug! We are in this together! 333_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Is there something wrong with your lunch?"

As I hear the question I lift my head to look at Will, who's sitting across from me at the table in the cafeteria.

"No, I just have too many things on my mind," I reply, tossing the food with my fork from one side of the plate to the other without any intention of eating it.

"The McVeigh boy?" he asks patiently, even if he has heard a lot about this subject from me in the last two days. I had to ask his professional opinion on how we could help Keith, but right now I'm more concerned about what happened last night.

"I think my daughter hates me," I state, aware how ridiculous this sounds, but I can't help the way I feel.

"You grounded her, of course she is angry," he explains what I'm also aware of, but Gina went too far with complaining to her father.

"I accidentally overheard that she called Frank and told him I don't even try to understand her."

I can see how his facial expression changes hearing my ex's name. Being a father to whom family meant everything, Will never understood how Frank could be the complete opposite. He just wanted a casual relationship, no strings attached and when I found out I was pregnant he even suggested me not to keep the baby.

It was the biggest mistake of my life to think he loved me the way I loved him, that he wanted me in his life permanently. He enjoyed being a bachelor way too much and even if he did love me on his own way, it wasn't enough for him to commit. But I didn't want to hear of an abortion, I wanted to keep the baby and that meant the end of our relationship.

"I'm sorry, I can imagine how you feel," he replies after the first shock wears off.

"And he probably told her he cannot help, because she was so upset afterwards, but didn't tell me a thing when I asked what was wrong. I wish she'd talk to me," I sigh and place the fork on the table. I don't see myself eating from my lunch, so I might as well give up trying.

"Give her a few days, she will come around," he tries to calm me, but I couldn't be more tensed.

"I don't want to wait until she does something stupid. Sneak out to meet Keith or worse go to her father." I reveal my newest fear. I barely slept last night, I was wide awake in a matter of seconds whenever I heard any noise and first thing I did this morning was check up on Gina. I was relieved to find her in her bed sleeping.

"She wouldn't do that to you," he shakes his head and I envy his confidence.

"I'm not that sure anymore. Maybe I need to consider Mr. McVeigh's suggestion." I have been doing a lot of thinking since our meeting, weighed the pros and cons, but it's Gina's behavior that factors in the most at the moment. It would have been too good to be true, if she'd just accepted her punishment. I know I cannot just change my mind all of a sudden, because she'd never take me seriously anymore, but I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with this invisible but all the more painful wall between us.

"Maybe, but take your time, Gina will be fine," he repeats patiently and even though I don't believe him, I realize it's pointless to go in circles.

"She said Millie will come over today, I hope at least she talks to her, even if they might call me names behind my back," I say half-jokingly.

"Millie would never do that. She adores you," he reassures me with a smile.

I wish I could be sure my daughter still loves me too, I have no idea how she changed so much in such a short time.

"That was before I grounded her best friend," I remind him.

"I'll make sure she knows that calling you names will lead to her being grounded too. Does it sound better?" he tries to pick me up and I appreciate his efforts and venture to return his smile.

"Yes," I state silently.

"So you aren't eating that?" he points at my plate with the pasta I barely touched, while he already finished his.

"No," I shake my head.

"May I?" he sends me a questioning look and I gently push the plate in his direction.

o-o-o

I'm not sure it's the best idea to visit my father when I'm so preoccupied. I don't want to tell him about my inner battles, but I haven't seen him in a while, so I stop by at the supermarket on my way home.

I enter through the side entrance and go straight to his office, hoping to find him there. I knock and when I hear him reply I open the door and step inside.

"Hi dad," I smile at him and notice how his face lights up hearing my voice.

"Hey darlin', your mother told me you'd visit, but I didn't think it would be so soon," he puts his glasses on the desk, stands up and walks towards me.

"I should have come sooner," I apologize and we meet in the middle of the room for a hug.

"I'm glad you're here. But you look so pale, have you eaten anything today?" I'm not surprised he notices such things and I shift my gaze on the ground before answering.

"I skipped lunch," I admit, seeing no point in denying it.

"Is the food still so bad in that cafeteria?" He jokes.

"Yeah, they have better days though," I chuckle and we both walk back to his desk to take a seat.

"So what's going on with Gina?" He brings up the question I knew we can't avoid and for a moment I wish I could tell him the truth, because he's always been more supportive of me than mom. But I know that in the end mom would have the last word and it would be me against the three of them.

"It's complicated," I sigh, placing my purse on the desk.

"You don't want to talk about it?" He asks attentively.

"I'll handle it," I say determined and I can see that he gives up.

"I know you will," he replies with a nod.

"So how are you? When are you finally selling this place?" I say half-jokingly, but I see him rolling his eyes right away, so I try to make up for it with a smile.

"You know this business is my life, I want to hold onto it as long as I can," he replies in a serious tone and I regret bringing it up. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I know. So how are things going?"

"You really don't want to talk about yourself?" he asks with a wink and I shake my head when we hear a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry Richard, but they need you at the checkout counter for a moment."

I'm sitting with my back against the door, but I recognize the voice of the man straight away. I turn around and face him and I can see how my presence startles him just as much.

"Miss Lockhart," he addresses me and now I know why his clothing was so familiar yesterday. It's the uniform security guards wear in dad's store, which means Kurt McVeigh is working for my father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Mr. McVeigh," I finally reply, and stand up from the chair, not to stay with my back to him.

"You two know each other?" I hear my father's voice and I feel like laughing at the absurdity of this situation. My father hired the man whose son brought his granddaughter into trouble and he doesn't even know it. Now I'm glad I didn't tell him the details of Gina's behavior.

"Yes, Mr. McVeigh's son goes to our school," I say quickly.

"Of course. I'm sorry darlin', but looks like I need to take care of something, I'll leave Kurt here to keep you company, if he doesn't mind."

"Sure," Mr. McVeigh nods and while my father walks out I consider what I should say in connection with our talk yesterday.

"So you are working for my father," I state the obvious to start with some small talk.

"Yeah, for two weeks now," he replies, taking a step towards me.

"I haven't stopped by in a while." I'm not sure why I'm telling him this, I was unprepared for meeting him and don't really know how to handle it.

"I don't suppose you've made up your mind about my suggestion from yesterday," he changes the subject way too fast, but it's also understandable, considering my father can be back any minute.

"I want to help your son, as the principal I'm responsible for him and I'm willing to pay more attention to him in school." I pause and I'm sure he also knows what's coming. "But I need more time to think about the rest, my daughter's involvement."

"Maybe we can talk some more, about my son," he suggests, sounding slightly uncertain, but I think his request is reasonable.

"Of course. You can make an appointment with my assistant," I offer, but from the look he gives me I have a feeling it's not exactly the reply he expected.

"I'd appreciate if we could meet during my lunch hour or after my shift, if it's all right with you. I'm still on probation here," he explains and I know my father values when his employees are dedicated to their job, so I understand his request. But I'd rather sacrifice my lunch than arrange a meeting for after his shift, even if I stay longer in the office sometimes, I don't want to do that these days because of Gina.

"Of course," I finally reply, accepting his terms. "I'll save my lunch hour for you tomorrow," I offer with a smile. I need to get a peace of mind and it won't happen until we solve this problem with our children. I cannot spend the weekend like this, so I'd rather have this talk with him before.

"Maybe we could have lunch together," he offers hesitantly. "I mean you have to eat…"

I can't help chuckling at his concern, which reminds me of my father's words from a few minutes ago.

"I think my father would agree with you on that," I respond making him chuckle as well and I notice how it makes his face so much warmer. "All right, since we both have to eat and talk," I add, switching back to a serious expression, "I can meet you at the diner across the street from here."

I cannot have lunch with a parent in the school cafeteria, so it seems like the best solution to do it somewhere else and my lunch hour is more flexible than his, so I might as well come here to meet him.

"I'd like that," he seems pleased with my suggestion. "My break starts at 12:30," he adds.

"I'll be there by then," I promise and he offers me a smile that I return, when we hear steps nearing the office.

"Is everything all right?" I ask my dad who seems extremely tensed compared to a few minutes ago. That's the main reason why mom and I would love it if he gave up the store, we fear it might affect his health sooner than later.

"Just a stupid costumer," he waves, rushing to his desk and I follow him with my eyes.

"I have to go," I hear Mr. McVeigh's silent voice from behind me.

"Of course," I turn back to him.

"Bye," he bids goodbye.

"Bye," I return it, not adding that I'll see him tomorrow in front of my father, but we share a look before he walks away.

o-o-o

"Hey there," I greet the little company I find in our living room. My mother in the armchair reading, while Gina and Millie sit on pillows on the ground next to the coffee table with their laptops open, study books surrounding them, while the TV is on in the background showing some music video.

"Hey, you're home early," mom states surprised

"I stepped by the store too," I say, making her smile.

"Hi mom," I hear my daughter's voice followed by Millie's "Hi Miss L." She's been calling me that instead of Diane since she started high school not to sound disrespectful using my first name on school territory. But she ended up using it outside the school as well, because we both found it kind of special. She has always called my mother 'Mrs. L', so it came naturally.

I walk there to give both girls a kiss, enjoying the sight of them together.

"I've brought burgers for dinner," I announce, making both jump from their seats at once and I notice mom roll her eyes as I look at her.

Last night I told her it's more than enough if she looks after Gina, she doesn't need to cook dinner for us as well, and she knows I didn't say that because the chicken wings hadn't turned out too well.

"Will you stay for dinner?" I offer after the girls disappear in the kitchen with the food.

"I think I'll pass on that burger," she replies with a chuckle.

"I've brought some chicken salad too," I try to tempt her, but she looks a little tired, so I'm not surprised when she declines.

"Thank you, maybe next time," she smiles and puts the book back on the shelf. She's been spending time with two teenage girls after all, she probably just wants to go home and relax for the rest of the evening.

"I was thinking maybe you and dad could come over for lunch on Sunday. I promise I won't serve burgers or pizza," I add chuckling and I see how she appreciates the invitation.

"That would be lovely," she accepts it at once. We haven't had a family meal in a while and it's the least I can do to thank her for her help.

As both of us stay silent for a while I realize the music from the TV is still playing in the background, which makes me chuckle considering it's only mom and I in the room now to listen and I honestly have no idea who is singing even when I turn towards the screen.

"I'll turn it off," I grab the remote to push the power button.

"Thank god," I hear my mother's relieved voice when silence finally settles on us.

"Thank you for everything," I turn to her with a smile she returns.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she bids me goodbye when I walk her to the door and I go straight to the kitchen to check up on the girls afterwards.

I reject the urge to eavesdrop on them before I enter, having learnt from the unpleasant experience last night, but I have a feeling I'm interrupting something nevertheless.

"How long can you stay?" I ask Millie while I grab my salad and sit down opposite from them. I brought three burgers, I felt hungry in the diner with a good reason, but I'm not feeling that way anymore.

"Dad will pick me up at eight," she replies, before taking the next bite from her burger.

"Can Millie and I go up to my room after dinner?" Gina inquires hesitantly and our eyes lock for a few seconds.

"Of course," I nod with a half-smile. I want them to be able to talk alone and I hope Millie will be the right influence on her friend. "Do you want to have my burger too?" I offer, seeing they have almost finished theirs and I'd like to enjoy their company a little longer.

"You should eat it," Gina's reply comes with a smile and shows the right amount of concern that warms my heart. She shifts her gaze to her plate, to hide her face from me, so I turn to her friend instead.

"You should," Millie agrees, "and mom sent you some blueberry pie," she adds with a grin.

"Can you please visit us every day?" I return her smile and finally feel my appetite returning, so I close the plastic box with the salad I barely touched yet.

I put the salad away and reach for the bag with the burger inside, while my gaze wanders back to Gina again and I manage to catch her smiling at me. I'd like to believe her smile is real this time, that she's calmed down since last night and doesn't believe I'm her biggest enemy anymore. I wish she'd talk to me, but I want to give her all the time she needs.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: this was the first complete chapter I wrote after 5x15, I guess it shows. Have fun! :D _**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Will you cover for me for the next hour?" I step by Will's office on my way out to lunch.

"Of course," he nods, looking up at me. "Wait a minute, this is not what you were wearing this morning, right?" he notices something I was hoping he wouldn't. But I guess red is a color that stands out the most and he's been married to a fashion expert long enough to have picked up a few things.

"Nope," I reply trying to keep the explanation to myself.

"You look great in it, just thought I mention it," he smiles at me, almost making me blush. It's not everyday I hear something like that from his mouth. Alicia was right about this dress after all.

"Thank you, Alicia talked me into buying it the other day," I tell him and his grin visibly widens.

"All the better. Are you meeting someone…special?" His question ruins my determination to keep the explanation to myself, so I just spill it out quickly to prevent him from seeing things that aren't true.

"Oh no, I just accidentally spilled coffee on my blouse and I couldn't find a spare one, then I remembered I still have this dress in the trunk of my car." I know it's a stupid story, that I might find funny a few days from now, but not yet.

Will Mr. McVeigh think I dressed out for him? I don't want him to. I should just go home and change, but then I'll miss our appointment. Maybe I should just cancel? The different thoughts run through my head. Alicia referred to this dress as a date-dress, even without the belt and the necklace I obviously don't have with me. But this isn't a date. I'm meeting him because we need to talk about our children and find a solution together. I wanted to look professional, that's why I chose the dark skirt with the white blouse, but I wasn't careful enough with my coffee.

"Whoever you're meeting will surely appreciate it," he winks, making me feel even more uncomfortable.

"I'm actually meeting Kurt McVeigh," I decide to be honest with him, so he knows it's not someone special we are talking about.

"Really? How did that happen?" He seems surprised and I don't even know why I didn't tell him about this earlier.

"Turns out he is working for dad, so we bumped into each other when I visited him yesterday. And Mr. McVeigh suggested that we talk and I agreed, because I need to solve this situation with Gina." I sigh, looking for a response in his eyes that I'm doing the right thing.

"I understand," he nods. "I hope you can figure out something together," he adds encouragingly and I appreciate his support.

"Thank you," I smile at him, then check my watch to make sure I'm not running late.

"Maybe tell him about the coffee, so he doesn't get the wrong impression. Unless you want him to think you dressed out for him," he suggests causing me to panic again a little.

"Oh god no. Thank you for the tip," I say appreciatively.

"No problem," he shrugs.

"You can eat my lunch today as well, if you want," I offer, since I'll have mine elsewhere anyway and hopefully I'll be able to also consume it this time.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replies. "Good luck with yours."

"Thank you," I finally turn around to leave and on my way to the car I consider whether or not to take Will's advice.

o-o-o

After I park in front of the diner I look at the entrance through the window and notice Kurt McVeigh walk inside the exact moment. I'm glad to see I'm right on time and I won't have to be the one waiting for him inside.

One last glance in the rare view mirror and I find that I'm good to go. I shouldn't keep him wait anyway, his lunch break will end soon.

I walk inside, while I still haven't made up my mind if I should even mention the dress. It doesn't help that when he notices me it's written all over his face that he likes what he sees. Alicia and Will were right, this dress was a huge risk to take and I already start feeling uncomfortable as I approach him, although I'm trying to mask it with a neutral smile.

"Hello," he greets me before I start to speak and rises from his seat as a gentleman would, which makes my lips curl up even more.

"Hi, I hope I haven't made you wait for long," I say quickly as I take a seat, hiding the more daring part of my dress under the table in a hurry and he follows my lead.

"I've literally just arrived," he tells me what I already know, but I had to start the conversation somehow and try to forget about what I'm wearing. We have important things to discuss after all. "Shall we order?" I suggest, knowing we don't have too much time. "They make great burgers here and their roast beef is also heavenly. But you probably know that already," I add with a nervous chuckle realizing even if he has only been working here for a few weeks, he must have tasted most things from the menu already, given it's the closest place to his workplace.

"What are you in the mood for?" He directs the question back at me politely.

"Well, we had burgers last night, so I'd rather go with the roast today," I state, not even touching the menu on the table.

"I think I'll join you," he smiles and I nod, then search for Amy, the waitress with my eyes, so she can take our orders.

"So how are things with your daughter?" He asks with concern in his voice once we are alone again.

"She is still angry I grounded her," I tell him the truth, but try not to sound disappointed, rather in control of the situation. "What about Keith?"

"I don't really know, I'm just glad he still comes home every night," he sighs. "I was considering asking your father if he could give him a part-time job, at least I could keep an eye on him."

"That's not a bad idea actually. Keith could surely use the money and you'd know where he is." I applaud him for this thought, that would also keep Keith away from Gina for more time, which is another upside, but one I don't want to mention.

"I'm just not sure he is responsible enough. We tried to raise him right, but lately it feels like I don't even know him anymore." He seems as disappointed and helpless as the other day we met.

"It's worth a try," I nod, not giving away I feel the same way about my daughter these days.

Once our lunch arrives we both start eating and I'm beginning to wonder when he's going to inquire if I have made up my mind about his proposition, when he asks an entirely different question.

"Are you divorced?"

I freeze for a few seconds, baffled by his question, but considering he's told me the story of his life in a nutshell the other time, I feel like I should trust him with the answer too. And I appreciate that he asks me directly, considering almost anyone in this town could have told him about my marital status.

"I've never been married," I reply confidently.

I wasn't always this proud of being a single mother, there have been some rough patches, but I think I have done the best I could with Gina, given the circumstances.

"Must have been hard, managing on your own. It's only been two years for me, but I've already screwed up in a million ways," he admits, and I feel his pain.

"Just because some people make it look easy, it really isn't. We actually mess up on a daily basis too, we just don't like to brag about it," I manage to make him chuckle and I take it as a good sign.

"Thank you, it's good to know that," he answers with a smile.

"You already took the first few steps. Acknowledged the problem and did something about it by moving here. Now ask your son about the job and if he wants it, you are another step ahead. And he actually does all right in school, so you don't have to worry about that," I reassure him, and it seemingly helps him to know he doesn't have to worry about everything.

"Thank you, that's comforting," he sounds grateful.

"I promise to keep an eye on his progress," I offer the help he can take for granted.

"That would be great."

"As for him and Gina, I don't know what would be the best solution," I arrive at the subject we have been avoiding so far, but it was the reason for our lunch after all, so we need to address it. "If I change my mind about grounding her so soon, she will never take me seriously. But maybe Keith could come over to us once when I'm home, they could spend time together without having to sneak out. I'm open to that, I think." I don't feel ready for it, but I'm desperate to win back my daughter's trust and this might be a way to start.

"Thank you. That's all I ask," he seems to be completely pleased with my solution and I'm glad I could come to this conclusion that satisfies us both.

"All right then. We'll agree on a day. Next week?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me," he nods.

"You could come with him too. I mean, it would show them that we are on the same page, that was your original suggestion anyway," I remind him, trying not to make a big deal of the fact that I just invited him over to my place. I feel that he should be there to support this agreement which was his idea to begin with.

"Yes and I appreciate your cooperation," he smiles at me and for some reason it triggers something inside me that I feel the need to react to.

"I just don't want you to misunderstand … like this dress." I regret it the second I bring up the dress and I completely blame Will that I did.

"Your dress? What about it?" He seems baffled by me changing the subject all of a sudden and now I simply have to provide the necessary explanation.

"It's not exactly what I planned to wear today, but there was an accident and I had to change. I just don't want you to think more into it. Now I'm embarrassing myself," I chuckle, realizing I lead this conversation completely off track and make a mental note to punish Will for this as soon as I get back.

"I think the dress looks perfect on you," he says something unexpected, making me blush slightly.

"Thank you," I reply, deciding to stay quiet, I've said enough already.

"You are a mother first, there's nothing embarrassing in that," he states.

"You are right," I nod, appreciating how he gets me.

"And for the record, I know this wasn't a date. And even though you invited me to your home, I know that won't be a date either," he continues.

"Can we please talk about something else?" I offer, feeling a little awkward, even if I sense that he is half-joking.

"I bet you don't date the parents of your students anyway," he doesn't give up yet.

"Not really," I admit, keeping it to myself that I don't really date anyone to begin with.

"Or fathers whose sons bring your daughter into trouble."

"Exactly," I chuckle, playing along with him now, because it seems like the only way out.

"I understand," he nods with a provocative smile that calls for a proper comeback.

"And I bet your son's principal isn't the number one on your list either. Or your boss's daughter," I return his teasing, making him chuckle.

"Stranger things have happened," he replies and it sounds more serious than it was probably intended, so I quickly decide to focus on the rest of my lunch instead. "But now I know you are not interested," he adds making me lift my head in astonishment that he came to this conclusion.

"I…" I mumble, trying to find the words and tear my gaze away from his, but I get stuck.

"I'm afraid I have to go," he reminds me that our time is up and I acknowledge it with a deep sigh, while his previous comment, I left unanswered, is still on my mind. "Lunch was on me," he says, rising from his seat.

"Thank you," I stand up to say goodbye and I cannot help noticing that his gaze wanders to my dress again and mentally slap myself one more time.

"It was a pleasure and I guess I'll see you next week," he looks into my eyes.

"I'll give you a call," I promise and after we say our goodbyes, he walks away.

I sit back, eyeing the empty seat in front of me and his words find back to my mind: _'But now I know you are not interested.' _

Did he sound a little disappointed or am I just imagining things? But the most important question is: am I really not interested?


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I won't lie, this scene was inspired by the promo and the promo pictures for 5x17. I wrote it before the episode and it surely cannot even come close to the perfection of that Diane/Alicia scene, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. **_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"You've redecorated the living room again?" I observe, trying to postpone the discussion about more important things until I've consumed my first glass of wine.

"I have," Alicia answers with a wide smile, wine glass in hand, looking around the room proudly.

"I like the new curtains," my eyes settle on the dark green fabric with the brown pattern that definitely wasn't there the last time I came over. It harmonizes with the colors of the thoughtfully placed table cloths and other smaller pieces of decoration all around the room, giving it a warm ambience that also fits the season.

"Thank you," she replies and after a short while she turns to me, trying to force a calm expression on her face. "So…"

"So … what?" I drag out the words, pretending to have nothing to say with my most innocent smile and take another sip of my wine as if I'm trying to find the words inside my glass.

"Don't tease, just tell me what happened," she chuckles, giving up her poker face and I know she must have been curious ever since my phone call, so I understand her impatience.

After the lunch with Mr. McVeigh I went straight home to change before I go back to work. I buried the red dress in my closet so I don't have to look at it again anytime soon. I can only hope I didn't make a complete fool of myself with my behavior. I should never have brought up the dress during our conversation.

I didn't say anything to Will in the end, I might have ended up telling him more than I should have. But I felt the need to talk to someone, so I gave Alicia a call. And my timing turned out to be perfect, because Will had a poker game with his friends and Gina was happy to get out of the house to visit her friend while I spend time with mine. And that's how Alicia and I ended up with a bottle of wine on the couch in their living room.

"Remember that boy I told you about, who almost brought Gina into trouble?" I start from the beginning, because I'm sure she's not aware of the developments since the last time we met. Even though I told Will I know he doesn't share what I tell him with Alicia unless I directly ask him to.

"Of course, did you talk to the father again?" she inquires, proving me right

"Yes, turns out he is working for dad and we arranged a lunch meeting for today to talk about our kids." It's impossible to miss how her facial expression changes when I mention the lunch, but that's exactly what I want to talk about.

"And what happened?" she urges me to continue.

"I wore the red dress," I admit, drinking out the rest of my wine in one go and reach for the bottle to refill my glass right away.

"The one I talked you into this week?" she looks at me confused and I'm trying to get to the explanation.

"Yes, and I blame you and Will for everything I said and done today, that's why I'm drinking your wine tonight," I declare with a chuckle.

"Fair enough," she laughs, raising her glass in my direction, "but you know I need details. Why did you pick that dress?"

"Of course I didn't, but I had to change my clothes because of an accident and I only had the dress with me. And Will noticed it and thought I was going on a date, so I had to tell him I wasn't and he advised me that I might want to tell my non-date about the dress and that's how I ended up in this mess," I finish my monologue and it's easy to tell that Alicia has enjoyed every word of it.

"Your non-date liked the dress," she guesses, but that's exactly why she'd sold me that dress, to impress my future date, it just happened to be someone I didn't want to impress that way.

"I think he did," I nod, remembering Mr. McVeigh's face both times he had the chance to look me up and down in my dress, not to mention his words, even if I sort of provoked that compliment and it's only due to the wine that I'm not blushing at the memory.

"Of course he did," Alicia nods with a confident smile and I have no doubt about what's going on in her mind right now.

"He started teasing me about the non-date, so I teased back and in the end it sounded like he wouldn't mind a real date, but he concluded that I wasn't interested." I tell her the whole story, in desperate need of some advice, which is why I'm here.

"I think you are interested," she states with a suggestive smile.

"How would you know?" I look at her confused.

"Because you are on my couch, drinking my wine, telling me about a man. I don't remember the last time this happened. But I like it," her smile couldn't be more content, but I'm still eating myself up inside.

"I only met him because I don't know what to do about Gina, she is shutting me out," I remind her and myself that I completely lost focus of my original goal. _How could I let a man do this to me?_

"So did you find a solution about the kids?" Alicia inquires, reminding me of the important issue I haven't even mentioned yet.

"I invited him and his son over to my house, so the kids don't have to sneak out. I'm willing to give his son another chance if it means winning my daughter back." I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing, but I don't see any harm in this solution, it could work out well in the end.

"I think you made the right decision," she reassures me, "and I'm sure Gina will appreciate it. Have you told her?"

"Not yet, but I will tell her." I still need to find out how and prepare myself for any reaction from her. But first I need to see clearly about our other future visitor.

"Good, I hope everything will turn out well." We share a smile and I'm glad I decided to come here tonight. "So what is the father's name?" Alicia's question comes as a surprise, since I thought we dropped that topic already.

"Kurt McVeigh," I reply, not adding any additional comment.

"And you told him you're not interested in dating him?" she inquires, and I'm not sure where she is getting at.

"Not with so many words, we were mainly just teasing each other. He is easy to talk to," I admit, since despite everything I enjoyed our lunch very much.

"You are obviously in no need of my poor matchmaking skills, my dear," Alicia smiles at me and we both burst out in laughter. "And in case you need a dress for your next non-date, I'm happy to help."

o-o-o

"You are home early," Alicia greets her husband, who interrupts our fun _tête__-à-__tête sooner than expected. _

"Luck wasn't on my side tonight," Will admits, stepping closer to the couch.

"Payback from the universe," I chuckle, remembering how I wanted to punish him and the confusion on his face just makes me laugh harder.

"What is she talking about?" he leans closer to his wife, who places her palm on his cheek.

"You don't want to know," she moves her hand to his neck and tries to end his confusion with a kiss. "You'll have better luck next time," she encourages him, what he seemingly appreciates and I find myself smiling, observing their little moment.

"I think we should go," I realize that I might be in the way.

"Don't let me chase you away," Will turns to me, "I need to take a shower anyway. You should stay," he insists and I know that he means it, but it's late anyway, both Gina and I need our bed.

"Thank you, but I think it's really time," I stand up, feeling slightly tipsy from the wine, but try to act normal.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asks and I follow his gaze to the empty bottle on the coffee table, which makes me chuckle.

"You are such a gentleman," I say in a most loving tone, appreciating his offer, "but we came by car, Gina will drive us home."

"Good," he nods and eyes me silently for a few seconds. "Does your lunch today have anything to do with this?" he puts two and two together, but I'd rather not get into another discussion about the subject, so I glance at Alicia for help.

"We just decided to have a ladies' night, while you were out with the boys," she knows exactly how to stop him from asking further questions and I thank her with a smile.

"I'm going to get Gina. Thank you for the talk," I kiss Alicia's cheek then my eyes settle on Will. "Good night," I offer him a smile that he slowly returns.

"Good night."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I have to tell you how happy I am that this story already reached a 100 reivews. Thank you so much for all the support, it means a lot to me that you enjoy this other universe I've created for the characters. I know some of you were really looking forward to seeing Kurt again, but I had to include a mother/daughter talk before I could make that happen. I promise to have him in the next chapter. ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Where do you think you're going?" I raise my voice and Gina stops on her way to the front door the second she hears me.

I walk down the stairs, don't rush, because I know she won't dare to leave now that I've caught her.

"I just…I wanted to go out to the porch," she stammers nervously and I stop a few feet away from her.

"To the porch? At 9 pm? It's not exactly warm outside," I shake my head at the fact that she's still trying to lie to me.

"I was going to get my coat," she continues and I'm wondering how soon she will admit defeat.

"And you dressed out like this to sit on the porch?" I look at her purple mini dress, with the patterned tights and black boots and I don't miss her not so discreet make-up either.

"I…," she tries to find another excuse, but then she seems to give up, bending her head to hide her gaze from me.

"You wanted to sneak out," I state and wait for some kind of a reaction from her, but she stays silent. "You are grounded and you wanted to sneak out. You seriously thought I wouldn't notice?" I make sure the disappointment is audible in my voice since she doesn't see my face at the moment.

"It's Saturday night," she murmurs, but I manage to make out the words.

"So what? You'll miss one party, it's not the end of the world." I haven't forgotten how much I enjoyed my Saturday nights out when I was her age, but she can go once she proves to be trustworthy again. But tonight she managed to prove the complete opposite, which disappoints me very much, I expected more from her.

"Maybe not for you," she remarks, sarcasm audible in her voice.

"I thought I made myself clear. You are grounded," I repeat firmly, not leaving any more room for discussion.

"I'll go back to my room," she shrugs and wants to move away, but I reach out and grab her arm.

"You are not going anywhere. Why are you doing this to me? This is not how I raised you. I taught you to be honest and straight forward. I thought I taught you respect." I don't shout, she is standing right in front of me, so there's no need for that. And even without making clear how angry I am, I'm sure my words are still powerful enough to cause her some guilt.

"Because I did nothing wrong. I don't deserve this. I did nothing wrong," she repeats and I claim to hear something else in her voice, so I step forward to touch her chin and lift it to see her face. I notice the tears right away. I see the desperation on her face and it hurts to see her cry, just as much as it hurts to ground her and not know why she's acting the way she is.

"If I promise to listen, will you please talk to me? I want to know what went wrong, why you are going behind my back, why don't you trust me anymore," I look into her eyes and even though she blinks a couple of times she doesn't dare to look away anymore.

"I want to trust you," she surrenders, standing my gaze and I feel relieved it wasn't too hard to achieve this reaction. I just had to try harder than before. But tonight I feel it's time we have a talk.

"Then let's talk, please? I want to know what's going on with you," I encourage her patiently and I hope she hears from my tone that I'm not aiming for a fight, rather the truth.

"Okay," she nods and I feel like I achieved a small victory here.

We really need to talk. We should have done it days ago, but I just accepted that she was shutting me out, to give her time and space. And here we are now. It clearly didn't work out, so we need to find another solution.

"You go and change into something more comfortable and I'll make some hot chocolate for us," I offer and I catch a small smile on her lips.

"Sounds good."

o-o-o

My mug is almost empty, but Gina's story isn't over yet. She doesn't leave out any details and I appreciate her finally opening up to me more than anything. I already know that she didn't tell me about Keith, because she thought I might disapprove of that friendship. The boy does drink and smoke occasionally after all, just like many other teenagers, but Gina swore she'd never tried either, in fact she ventured to talk him out of it each time. But he is a nice guy, who's been through a lot due to his mother's death and his father doesn't care what he does anyway.

At that point, I was tempted to interfere, but I decided to wait until she finishes her story to bring up my meetings with Keith's father. Instead I kept listening carefully when she told me about the night they almost got arrested and she swore she hasn't talked to Keith in person ever since. But she admitted that she's worried about him, that they do talk on the phone and she still wants to stay friends with him. Because that's what they are. Friends.

"That is the whole story," she ends her speech, resting her eyes on me, waiting for my reaction.

I value her honesty, even if she could have told me all of this sooner, but I also understand the reasons why she didn't. There's just one subject she hasn't mentioned and I feel like if I don't tell her now that I heard some of their phone conversation with her father, I never will.

"The other night, I was about to go into your room, when I heard you were on the phone. I heard you telling your father that I don't even try to understand you." I state, trying to hide how much her confession hurt me back then, we are here to clear everything after all. There's no need to inject her with even more guilt.

"You heard it?" she eyes me surprised and tries to search for the words while her cheeks get a little red, probably from the shame. "That was so stupid, but I was desperate. I thought if I call him and ask for his help, he'd do something."

"What did he say?" I inquire hesitantly, guessing his answer.

"That I have to obey you, because you know what's best for me," she admits silently.

"I see," I try not to give away how satisfying I find his reaction. Even if he probably only said it, because he wasn't interested in dealing with the problem any deeper.

"But sometimes I feel like I know better than you," Gina says boldly.

"You know I want to trust your judgment, but you can also understand that I won't stop worrying about you just because you feel all grown-up now," I tell her softly.

"I understand," she nods.

"And you need to leave your father out of this, it's none of his business," I state firmly, because the last thing I need is for Frank to get interested in our life now.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I was just angry," she apologizes and I finally feel that things are better between us again.

"So was I, for a short time, then I turned my anger back against Keith. That was until his father visited me," I get to the subject we still need to discuss.

"He did? What did he want from you?" My statement obviously takes her by surprise, that's how I know she hasn't heard about it from Keith yet.

"He actually wanted me to give his son another chance. Told me about their situation and that you've been a good influence on Keith."

I notice how Gina's lips curl up hearing my words.

"Really?"

"He thinks you two should be able to spend time together." I have no reason to hide this from her, especially now that she's finally open with me.

"That's nice of him," she notes, seemingly liking the developments.

"I considered his suggestion and while you are still grounded, we agreed that they will visit us next week." I can see how her face suddenly changes to a confused expression.

"Here?"

"Yes. Do you have any objections?" I can already tell that she does, so I give her the chance to react.

"You don't let me talk to Keith in person, but you invited him into our house?"

I understand why it's hard for her to grasp this, so I try to explain it further.

"Believe me it wasn't an easy decision, but despite of what you think, Keith's father does care about him and want what's best for him, just like I want what's best for you."

It takes her a few minutes to consider my reply.

"So you two will be our chaperones, to make sure there's no drinking and smoking when we are together?" She seems to be opposing the idea too much to my liking, but I wasn't sure what she expected. I surely counted with a different reaction.

"If you don't like the idea, I'll just tell him and you and Keith can go back to not meeting at all," I reply a little spitefully, feeling she should be more grateful that I'm trying to take an effort here to help her and her friend.

"Maybe it's for the best," she shrugs, stunning me with her reply once more.

"Are you serious?" I stare at her confused.

"I don't know. It's just not fair that you two agreed on this behind our back," she tries to explain herself, but she just makes things worse with this statement.

"Just think of what you two did behind our back. That wasn't fair either," I remind her and it seems to get her off her high horse.

"Can I at least talk to Keith about it? On the phone, of course." She asks my permission and I don't see a reason to deny it from her, she'd do it anyway.

"Sure. You two discuss it and get back to me," I say. I honestly don't mind if this visit won't happen. We're giving them a chance to do things right this time, if they don't take it, they will have to live with the consequences.

"All right. Thank you for telling me," she switches to a warmer tone and it takes me back to the first half of our conversation.

"Thank you for being honest," I smile at her and she slowly returns it. "So now that you're stuck with me on a Saturday night for the first time in forever, maybe we could do something fun together?" I suggest.

"We could watch a movie," she offers and she actually sounds excited, which makes me happy.

"I'll get the popcorn."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I reach for the phone feeling a little nervous as my mind immediately takes me to that awkward scene at lunch from only two days ago. I needed several glasses of wine and moral support to deal with my conflicted thoughts on it.

Kurt McVeigh is the father of a student, but under the circumstances we are merely fellow parents, so I cannot just treat him as if he was any other parent. That's why I'm calling him from home instead of the office, to tell him that Gina and Keith approved our plan for their visit, in case his son hasn't talked to him about it.

"McVeigh," he answers after only two rings, which isn't enough time for me to start breathing evenly.

"Mr. McVeigh, I'm Diane Lockhart," I introduce myself and realize only now that probably I should offer first name basis due to the personal nature of our relationship, but somehow it didn't come up at our lunch.

"Miss Lockhart," his tone reveals that my call comes as a pleasant surprise and I'm not sure if it makes it more or less comfortable talking to him.

"Maybe you could call me Diane, sounds less…formal," I suggest, since it might even make the conversation flow easier.

"Of course and I'm Kurt," he returns the gesture, which brings a smile to my face.

"Yes, I hope I'm not calling at a bad time."

I waited until ten in the morning not to call too early, but didn't want to postpone it to later either, since my parents will soon arrive for lunch.

"Not at all. Is this about our visit?" he guesses correctly.

"Yes, I wasn't sure if your son told you about it," I say hesitantly.

"No, he hasn't," he affirms my suspicion, so I need to explain it all to him from the beginning.

"I talked to my daughter and told her what we agreed on. She wasn't really fond of the idea at first, but she and Keith talked it through and it looks like they are on board. She wanted me to discuss the details with you." I'm not sure why I pin this on Gina, clearly she didn't actually tell me to make this call and Kurt probably knows that too.

"I'm really glad to hear it. When would it suit you?"

I'm still not sure how I feel about this visit, if I want to just get it over with or postpone it as long as possible, so I leave the choice to him.

"Any day next week," I offer and wait for his reply and he doesn't take long at all.

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

He obviously doesn't think we should postpone it at all and it makes me wonder if he just wants to get it over with as well or he has other reasons, but I realize it's none of my business.

"No, tomorrow's fine," I accept his choice without further inquiry.

"Around seven?"

"Sounds good," I reply quickly.

"I'll bring dinner."

His unexpected offer makes me speechless for a few seconds. We didn't mention dinner, we just agreed on a visit, I wouldn't want him to feel obligated to do that.

"That's really not necessary," I respond, but I don't believe that I sound convincing enough.

Even if his offer is very sweet, I don't understand why he has to make a fuss about their visit. I thought the whole point was for our kids to spend some time together and he comes along so we can show them we are on the same side.

"I think it is, I mean it's dinner time anyway and we already established the other day that you have to eat. It's the least I can do," he insists and I could argue with him about it, but I decide to let it go instead.

Just because he'll bring dinner it probably won't change the nature of this visit. At least he warned me in advance and I know exactly what to expect. He is straight forward, he knows and says what he wants and I like that about him. He doesn't feel intimidated by me, he dares to disagree and that's definitely refreshing.

"All right, I'll see you and Keith tomorrow at seven then," I decide to end the conversation for now, we will have the chance to talk in person soon anyway.

As I say the word it hits me that tomorrow is almost here, maybe I should have postponed their visit after all. But I have to stick to my word now or I might give him a reason to tease me again and we have managed to keep this conversation to the point so far.

"We will be there and thank you," he replies gratefully and I smile as I bid him goodbye.

I somehow feel better about all this than I did on Friday after our lunch. It wasn't awkward to talk to him this time and even his offer to bring dinner sounded natural. I have no idea how it will turn out in the end and I know that the kids are unpredictable. Probably Keith likes the idea even less than Gina does, but even if we fail at least we can say that we tried.

o-o-o

"Are you expecting someone?"

Mother turns to me when we hear the doorbell.

"No," I shrug and stand up from the couch to get the door, but I see Gina rushing down the stairs the same moment.

"It's just Millie," she tells me, but I walk to the door nevertheless and open it.

"Hi," Will greets me from the doorway.

"Hey," I reply with a smile and hug Millie, "What a nice surprise."

"Hi, dad's going to the game and I asked him to drop me off, hope it's okay," she explains hastily.

"You know you are always welcome," I tell her. She goes inside and I hear her greet my parents before the girls run up the stairs. I have no doubt what will be the main topic of their conversation this time.

"My parents are here," I look at Will, guessing he'd want to know and I see how his lips curl up right away.

"Mind if I come in for a few minutes?" He asks for my permission and I invite him in.

"William," I hear mom's happy welcome as we enter the room side by side and she stands up to hug him.

"Regina, it's so good to see you," Will's equally pleased to see his former boss.

I know that most of the teachers really loved my mother and she's cordially welcomed whenever she visits the school.

"Richard," Will shakes hands with my father, "It's good to see you too."

"Likewise," dad replies.

"I just dropped Gina off on my way to the game, but when Diane told me you're here I had to come inside," Will explains and I appreciate that he's so fond of my parents.

"I'm glad you did," mom says with a smile. "How is Alicia?" she inquires.

"She is good, always hooked on some new project. It's a fashion show this time, I think."

"Oh yes, she wanted me to ask if you could help her with the preparations," I turn to my mother, grateful to Will for the reminder, otherwise it may have slipped my mind.

"Of course, tell her to call me anytime," mom offers without hesitation.

"You're not coming to the game Richard?" Will addresses my dad and I cough slightly to signal him, even if it's too late, but he looks at me anyway.

"It's not every week that our daughter invites us over for lunch," my mother explains and I'm sure Will's able to guess from dad's face that he'd much rather go to the game with him, but there's nothing he can do about it.

"Well, I need to go then, but it was nice to see you both," Will bids goodbye and I walk him to the door. "I'll pick Millie up on my way home."

"Okay," I reply as I open the door for him.

"Are things better with Gina?" he inquires and I acknowledge his concern with a smile.

"They are," I keep my answer brief, because it's not the time and place for a longer conversation.

"I'd like to hear about your lunch on Friday," he grins at me and I glance back at the room as a reflex to see if my parents didn't follow us by chance, which makes him chuckle.

"Mr. McVeigh and his son are coming over tomorrow." I make sure my voice is low enough so my parents can't hear me.

"Interesting," he responds shortly, but the grin stays on his face.

"I'm sure you don't want to be late," I urge him to leave now. "We'll talk when you come back for Millie," I offer.

"All right," he nods and I wave him goodbye with a smile before I close the door.

"William has gotten even more handsome since the last time I saw him," mom turns to me when I reenter the room and her statement makes me chuckle, "and he's such a devoted father, Alicia is a lucky woman," she adds and I fear that our conversation has taken an unexpected turn I might not like.

"She is," I agree and I desperately try to think of a new subject, even glance at dad for help.

"You said Kurt McVeigh's son goes to your school, right?" Dad's question makes me wonder if mom's topic would actually have been better.

"Yes, why?" I pretend not to know the reason.

"He asked me if I'd hire him for a few hours a day, to help out in the store," he explains. "Just wanted to know what you think of the boy."

I feel cornered with this question and I'm not sure what would be the best reply. I want to help Kurt and I know it would be best if Keith got the job, but I can't really stand by him fully in the light of the incident with the police the other day.

"He is new in our school, I don't know him that well yet," I respond after a short consideration, keeping the rest to myself.

"I see. Kurt seems very reliable, if the kid is anything like him I'm sure he won't disappoint," he observes and I hope for both their sakes that he is right.

"Who is this Kurt?" mom interferes, feeling left out from the conversation.

"The new security guard, I'm sure I've mentioned him already," dad insists.

"Oh right, the widower," she replies and suddenly I feel very uncomfortable talking to them about Kurt. Tomorrow he will probably be sitting in the same armchair and they don't have the faintest idea.

"I'll go check up on the girls," I announce, desperate to get out of the room at least for a few minutes.

"I'm sure they are fine, why don't you sit?" Mom points to the couch, reminding me that I'm still standing and I have no choice but to obey her. "So tell me more about this fashion show," she changes the subject voluntarily to my relief and I make myself comfortable before I answer.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you liked that I included Will in this chapter as well, I need to have him present whenever I have the chance :)_**

**_The visit you've been waiting for is starting in the next chapter and since I managed to make it much longer than planned it will last for 2 chapters._ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Why is he bringing dinner?" Gina asks me out of the blue as we're waiting for our visitors in the living room together.

"He wanted to be nice, he appreciates that I'm willing to give his son another chance." I'd like to satisfy her with my answer, claiming to understand Kurt's intentions.

She stares at me for a few seconds before she speaks again. "I appreciate it too." Her lips curl up and it convinces me that I made the right decision when I agreed to this visit.

"But you better explain to Keith that there are no third chances with me," I warn her, hopeful they won't screw up again. I know it's a risk to let this boy back into our life, but I have faith that we can make it work if the kids are cooperative.

"I will," she promises, "but you don't expect us to eat with you, right?" she inquires cautiously and I have to admit I haven't really thought about this. I actually tried not to think of the visit at all, so I'm not sure what to say.

"You don't have to," I shrug in the end, fully aware that it means I'll have to have dinner with Kurt alone and I get slightly nervous just when we hear the doorbell.

As I stand up I glance at my outfit. I chose a dark grey dress this time, which doesn't even resemble the red one. It has long sleeves, a normal neckline, it's not provocative at all. The skirt ends right above my knees, but it's the case with most of my dresses and I didn't feel like wearing pants or something casual like I do when I'm home alone. So I just kept the dress on from work, it seemed to be the reasonable solution.

I open the door for our guests and we greet each other. As I observe father and son next to one another I clearly see the resemblance between the two. Both are tall, have dark brown hair, dark eyes. Kurt is not wearing his uniform this time, just a simple grey suit with a black shirt, which convinces me that I did the right thing to rule out the casual wear.

"Come on in," I step aside and I catch a smile on Kurt's face returning mine, but Keith doesn't show any emotion.

I suddenly remember the last time we were standing at this spot together and what I told him after the police had brought him here with Gina. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about it either and I feel like I need to bring up this topic at some point tonight. I can't let Gina be the one to tell him everything, I need to talk to him personally. I know how to deal with teenagers after all, even troubled ones.

We enter the living room and I notice Gina's smile in her friend's direction, even if I don't see if it's returned.

"I don't think you've met my daughter, Regina," I look at Kurt hesitantly.

"No, it's nice to meet you," he smiles at Gina.

"Hi," she replies shortly and I can tell that she's uncomfortable from the way she's playing with her necklace.

"She likes to be called Gina not to be confused with my mother," I explain.

"I'll keep that in mind," he nods. "We've brought chicken pot pie, hope you like it," he holds up the wrapped package that hides our dinner inside.

"Yes, we do," I reassure him with a smile.

"Maybe we should eat first?" he suggests, but seeks my approval with a questioning look. I'm not sure he knows that the kids don't plan to eat with us, so I'd rather talk to them while we're still together. I feel like I need to speak with Keith and lay down some ground rules so there will be no misunderstandings in the future.

"I think we should clear a few things first," I reply and take the package away from him to put it on the coffee table. "Please, take a seat," I tell them and sit back next to Gina on the couch, while they occupy the armchairs on both sides. I didn't ask Kurt's permission, but he doesn't seem to mind and since we are in my home I feel entitled to take the lead with this.

"I know it's a little awkward for you two," I address the kids glancing from one to the other, "and I know last time we talked I wasn't exactly cordial," I rest my eyes on Keith for a while, but I don't catch any reaction on his face this time either. "But I talked to your father and Gina and here we are. Gina told me you two are friends and your father convinced me to try to accept this friendship, so I'm willing to try. I'd just like you to factor in that there are rules that my daughter has to live by and those rules aren't going to change." I use a firm but warm tone, not to scare him off too much, but I want to make it clear that I mean what I say.

"Mom!" I hear Gina's outraged voice from my side, but I choose to ignore her.

"Gina is grounded for another week, but when it's over, she still needs to be home by her curfew. She isn't allowed to drink or smoke and that's not negotiable. You are allowed to visit her at home, but I don't want to see you drink or smoke in my house, hope it's a condition you can accept. As long as you both stick to these terms - and I don't think I'm asking too much - you are welcome here and I hope that maybe you and I can start all over again. I know I am your headmistress, but you obviously knew that before you made friends with my daughter. However outside the school I'm not more than Gina's mother and any of her friends can confirm that I'm able to keep the two things separate. That's all I wanted to say."

I wait for some kind of an answer from Keith, but he just stares at me without a word. I turn to his father, wondering if I was too stern and how he feels about my speech.

"Son, we'd like to hear you say you will accept these conditions," Kurt turns to his son. "Diane and I agree on these terms, I think they sound reasonable."

Hearing him say my first name in front of the kids sounds a little out of place and I glance at Gina to see if she caught it, but when I meet her stare I know it's not the name she has a problem with, but this whole situation. I may have gone too far, but I had to make everything clear to her friend and I did try to be nice, she should at least appreciate that.

"Fine," Keith finally breaks the silence and I notice how Gina's face lightens a little hearing his reply.

"Mom, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she jumps up and even if I think it's rude to leave our guests alone I stand up as well.

"Please excuse us," I send an apologetic look towards Kurt.

"Of course," he nods and I follow my daughter to the kitchen and close the door just in case she plans to let her anger out.

"Was that really necessary?" she asks in an accusing tone, but at least keeps her voice down.

"I think it was. You know the rules, now he does too," I stand by my words.

"It was humiliating," she snaps at me, but I try not to let her get to me.

"Couldn't have been more humiliating than seeing my daughter brought home by the police," I remind her in a soft tone. "If he really wants to be your friend he will have to make an effort."

"You two have planned this all out perfectly, haven't you? I should have just said no," she claims to regret her decision now and I'm close to do so as well. I certainly haven't counted with her making a scene.

"I think it's too late for that now," I try to calm her, because we really shouldn't be in here at the moment with our guests in the other room. "Listen, we'll heat up the food, Kurt and I will stay in the kitchen and you and Keith can eat in the living room and discuss how you feel about this. And we will talk about it again later," I offer, wishing she agreed that it's not the time to argue about this.

"All right," she says finally and I let out a sigh in relief.

"Then let's go back in there and I promise that the humiliating part of the evening is over," I venture a smile and I'm glad to see her return it.

"Okay," she nods.

"I think it's time for dinner," I announce when we get back to the room and step to the table to grab the package. "Will you give me a hand?" I glance at Kurt, hoping he realizes that my intention is to leave the kids alone.

"Of course," he stands up and I walk back to the kitchen followed by him.

I place our dinner on the counter and turn to him. "I wanted to give them some privacy."

"I figured. Thank you for doing this. I know it's not easy for you."

I'm not sure how he can read me so well, but I don't really mind that it showed.

"Is it that obvious?" I chuckle, still a little tensed, but I hope it will get better now that the harder part of the evening is over.

I'm glad I invited him over as well. We had to do this together, even if only I talked, but he was there for emotional support, which was very much needed.

"I appreciate it. I even cooked dinner for you to prove it," he reminds me of the dish on the table.

"You made the pie?" I stare at him surprised. I haven't expected him to bring something he cooked, it makes his gesture even more precious.

"Yeah," he replies with a shy smile.

"Then let's have dinner."

* * *

**_A/N: I already hear everyone scream that you want more, I promise to have the next chapi up asap ;)_**

**_And I have a message for the guest reviewer who asked for more Diane/Kurt one-shots: I'm not sure if I'm able to fulfill that wish anytime soon, since Will's death changed everything not only on the show, but in my head as well and I'm basically escaping into the world of my AU multichaps, happy I am able to write anything at all. If I wrote for D/K now, it would be too sad and I don't want to make myself and others sad. But if anything changes you'll find the result on here. _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter is dedicated to Skye 3 Happy Birthday! 3**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I considered bringing a bottle of wine too, but I wasn't sure if we weren't supposed to set a good example," Kurt glances at me with a grin when I place the bottle of white wine and the corkscrew on the table and finally sit down to my dinner.

"I think we deserve this," I convince him easily and he reaches for the bottle to open it for us, while I taste the pie for the first time. "This is delicious," I praise his creation after swallowing the first bite and he seems pleased with my reaction.

"I'm glad you like it," he fills our glasses and hands me one. "Shall we toast to something?" he offers and I consider my reply for a short while.

"To this evening," I finally suggest with a smile that he returns and we clink our glasses before we drink from the wine.

I'm feeling so relaxed now, enjoying our dinner, his company and for the moment I don't have to worry about Gina either. We can hear the kids, without understanding what they are talking about, but obviously Keith can say more than one word, he just didn't make any effort in my presence. And we even hear them laugh occasionally, which all proves that this evening has been successful so far.

"So you like to cook?" I inquire to start the conversation somewhere.

"I do, it's relaxing and lets me be a little creative," he explains in a charming way.

"My father likes to cook too, more than my mother or me. I guess I inherited the wrong genes," I chuckle as I admit one of my flaws. "Which means that a good home cooked meal in this house is greatly appreciated."

"I guess I hit the jackpot then," he replies with a proud grin.

"Didn't you consult with my father by any chance?" I ask jokingly.

"I did. He gave me a few tips how to sweep his daughter off her feet, so beware," he chuckles and I join in.

I like that he gets me, and he's able to make me laugh so easily. I enjoy his company in a way I haven't enjoyed a man's company in a long time. I know I shouldn't let my mind go there, but I can't help it.

"He mentioned that you asked him about the job for Keith," I grab the opportunity to sway the conversation a little when I realize we entered a slightly dangerous zone.

"I did and he said we can try for a week and see how it works out."

I'm happy to hear dad gave Keith a chance after all and hope for his and Kurt's sake that he won't have to regret it.

"That's wonderful, I hope it will work out well," I tell him in a supportive tone.

"Your father has been so good to me, I don't want to disappoint him. But Keith seemed excited about earning some money, so I'm hopeful."

I can imagine it must be difficult for him to juggle all of this and it's probably helpful to talk about it with someone.

"I'm glad it's all starting to work out for you two. You must have been through a lot." I'm not sure why my mind goes there and I regret making this comment right afterwards.

"I don't want to complain. Why ruin this nice evening?" He saves the conversation with a smile and I'm happy to return it.

"You're right," I nod and we continue eating silently for a while, until he starts talking again.

"I've been thinking of our lunch and the pleasant conversation we had and honestly I don't really mind that our children decided to boycott this dinner tonight."

I'm not sure what the purpose of his confession is, but I feel the same way and I can't think of a reason to deny it.

"I don't really mind either."

"I don't know how serious was your _very adorable_ protest against calling that lunch a date and I certainly wouldn't try to label this _meal_ we're having now. But I'd like to make it clear that I don't really oppose the idea of us maybe going on a real date, sometime, if you're up for it."

Did I say I like that he's straight forward? Maybe not at this moment, especially with my daughter in the next room. I most certainly haven't expected him to bring up this topic tonight. And while I'm thinking of how to respond to his suggestion I secretly wish for some distraction, which fortunately comes in the form of Gina appearing in the doorway.

"We're done," she announces, holding their plates in her hand and approaches the sink, surprising me with this gesture. Usually she just leaves her plates around for me to find them, she clearly wants to make a good impression on someone tonight.

"Don't you want to say something to Kurt?" I look at her.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was delicious," she smiles briefly, but I also notice how her eyes rest on us suspiciously for a while.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kurt nods in return.

"Can we go up to my room?" She looks at me and I'm not sure if I should let them or not, so I check the time to help me decide.

"For a half an hour, okay?" I tell her and she seems very pleased with my reply. "There's ice cream if you want some," I offer when she's almost out the door already.

"Maybe later," she replies shortly before she disappears.

"I should have brought dessert too," Kurt notes as we hear them walk upstairs.

"You've done enough already," I reassure him and I know I still owe him a reply, I just haven't made up my mind what it should be.

"Maybe next time," he notes and rests his eyes on me, clearly waiting for something, so I gather my thoughts.

I told Alicia only a few days ago that I'm not interested in dating anyone at the moment and I made sure Kurt didn't misunderstand my intentions with the red dress on Friday. But clearly that was a mistake, because I achieved the complete opposite. By the end of our lunch I wasn't even sure myself if I really wasn't interested in dating him. And our talk with Alicia that night convinced me that I probably shouldn't rule it out completely. But it's more complicated than that.

"I'm flattered by your interest, I really am, but are you sure it's a good idea? I mean our kids are close. Gina says they are just friends, but you can never know with teenagers."

It really is my only real concern, none of the other things he listed teasing me during our lunch really bothers me. I don't date parents of students, but it's not like I couldn't if I wanted to and the fact that he's employed by my father doesn't factor in either.

"So you'd refuse to date me just because our kids might be more than friends someday?" He questions me hesitantly and I feel like I need to clarify that it's not a brush off.

"I just try to be cautious. Things like that can get really messy." I'm aware that I might not sound too convincing, but I still hope he gets where I'm coming from.

"Well you don't have to worry about our kids getting involved romantically," he states, but I obviously need more than that to be convinced.

"How do you know?"

I have to wait for a few seconds before he replies, that's how I know it's probably not something he'd just tell anyone.

"My son is gay," he finally says and I'm slightly baffled by his answer, because I couldn't have seen this coming.

"He is? Okay," I nod, needing some time to process this new piece of information.

"I trust that this swill stay between the two of us. He cannot know that I told you."

"Of course," I rush to make it clear that he can trust me and I appreciate him telling me this secret. I'm beginning to wonder if Gina knows it too, but I cannot be sure of that and I'm obviously not allowed talk about it with her either.

"So how do our chances for a date look now?" He brings us back to our previous topic quickly and I don't blame him for not wanting to explore the subject any further for now.

"I'd say much better," I admit, realizing he confessed all of this to convince me to date him, which must mean he really wants it. And I have to admit, at least to myself that I feel the same way.

"Good. I don't mean to rush you or anything. Just know that I'm interested," he responds patiently.

"I think I am too," I decide to reward his persistence and from the smile I get in return I can tell that he couldn't be more pleased with my reply.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I think you should go with a blue dress," Alicia points to the selection of dresses in that color in her boutique. "I know red is your color, but you've played that card already," she reminds me jokingly. "And blue also exhibits an inner security and confidence," she explains while I approach the shelf.

"None of which I possess at the moment and I assume it will only get worse by Saturday." I'm full of doubts about my decision, yet I'm here to find something to wear on the big night. And even if the red dress probably played a huge part in this turn of events I still regret having to play that card so early.

"The right dress will surely raise your level of confidence," she reassures me with a supportive smile I catch through the mirror before I turn my attention to the dresses.

"I sure hope so. Let's see then," I reach for the first one, but skip to the next right away.

"I still can't believe you're going on an actual date." I hear Alicia's voice closer to me now and I turn my head to look at her.

"I still have two days to change my mind," I chuckle, not fully believing myself that it's happening so soon.

"I hope you won't," she states confidently and I'm quite sure I won't reconsider anymore, even if it all happened way too fast. One day we agreed on going on a date sometime in the future and two days later we had already made plans for this coming weekend.

"Are you sure this slumber party wasn't your idea?" I ask suspiciously.

"You think I'd go this far to help you?" She seems almost hurt by the accusation, but I'm pretty sure she's just messing with my head.

"I wouldn't put it past you," I reply with a smirk.

"I'm not sure it was meant as a compliment," she smiles at me.

"It was," I reassure her before I turn back to the hanger.

"Well as tempting as it is, I can't take credit for this one. It was Millie's idea, but I'm glad it worked out for you two."

I'll only be glad if the date goes well, but for now I'm looking forward to it with nervous excitement. We could have waited longer and figure out if we really want to do this. But then Gina approached me with the proposition that she wants to spend Saturday night at Millie's, because she's having a slumber party. I didn't want to let her go at first, but she pleaded that one more day wouldn't make a difference, since she's only grounded till the end of the week and she would be in Alicia's house, I took her there last week myself. She made a pretty convincing case and in the end I decided to say yes. And it may have factored in that her being out all night gives me the perfect opportunity to go anywhere without her noticing.

"I'm nervous," I admit, flipping through the dresses, dismissing most of them at first sight for various reasons.

I was a lot more nervous when I made the call to Kurt to let him know I had a free night this Saturday, so I was available in case he wanted to bring our date forward. He sounded very pleased about this opportunity and for a short while I was convinced that the sooner we get it over with, the better I'll feel. But panic took over me pretty fast after our conversation and I had to call Alicia so she could talk me down, like she's doing now.

"It will be fine. You already know him, it won't be your first meal together. You like him, he likes you. What could possibly go wrong?"

That's another reason why I'm here now. It's not like I really need another dress, when I have so many at home, but it was a good excuse to get a new one and my friend's company and advice at the same time.

"Anything. It's been almost too easy so far, there has to be a catch. And what will I tell Gina?"

That part bothers me the most. I'm aware that she wasn't a fan of our little dinner with Kurt on Monday, even if she had been the one suggesting for us to eat separately. She made comments about how we seemed very comfortable together and disapproved of that we had consumed more than a glass of wine. I managed to convince her that it had been the polite thing to do since Kurt had brought us dinner and I made sure she didn't suspect anything about our secret plans.

"I don't think you should tell her anything, not for now. You'll deal with that later."

It's an advice I'd gladly take, but I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing going behind Gina's back when I punished her for the same reason.

"But it's different from my previous dates. She knows him and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like him. Keith must have told her horrible things about his father."

I should have asked Gina about this topic when we had that talk, now it would only seem suspicious if I suddenly asked about Kurt.

"None of which is true, right?" Alicia's question makes me look at her.

"I don't know him that well," I confess with a sigh.

"Then it's time to get to know him better," she encourages me with a smile I return, before I continue my search.

"How about this one?" I hold out for her a dress that catches my eye.

"I like it. Go try it on," she urges me to enter the dressing room.

By the time I walk out in the blue dress we are not alone anymore, I find Will there with her.

"Hi," I greet him as I step to the mirror to take a look at myself again.

"Hey, nice dress." His compliment makes me smile, he was right about the first one as well after all, Kurt loved it as much as he did, so I take it as a good sign.

"Thank you. I'm trying to find a dress for my date," I tell him and notice how my announcement makes his jaw drop.

"Your date with…" he pauses and I know I have to reveal the whole truth now, but I feel like he deserves to know, I can't keep him in the dark much longer anyhow.

"Kurt McVeigh," I say his name with confidence as I observe my reflection in the mirror. The soft fabric of the dress is hugging my body, but still lets me breathe. It's simple, but sexy at the same time. Alicia was right, it does give me confidence after all.

"I thought you two were _not _dating," I notice his confused expression through the glass.

"We weren't," my lips curl up as I run my hands on the skirt.

"But now you are," he concludes and I imagine he needs time to process this information.

"We'll have a date this Saturday," I turn around to face him and Alicia, who's been listening to us silently.

"I see. Well, the dress looks fantastic. I hope it will all go well," Will's soft smile makes me really grateful I have friends like him and Alicia who support me even if I feel like I'm doing something very crazy.

"Thank you," I reply and turn to Alicia to get her opinion as well on my choice.

"The dress does look amazing," she answers my unvoiced question. "How do you feel about it?"

"I love it. It's comfortable, but still elegant. I'll take it."

I'm pleased with my decision and at least there's one less thing to worry about in connection with our date now.

"Perfect," she approves contently.

"Thank you," I eye her with a grateful expression.

"I did nothing, you picked it on your own," she points out, but I'm not talking about the dress alone.

"Not only for the dress," I remind her of our conversation before Will arrived.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" I find Will's reaction adorable, it wasn't my intention for him to feel left out though.

"Nah, you can stay," Alicia tells him playfully while we share a glance and I know it's probably my time to leave anyway. I already got everything I wanted and I have a feeling Alicia and Will have plans for tonight, that's why he showed up.

"I'm going to change. Are you two going somewhere?" I ask on my way back to the dressing room.

"It's date night," Alicia replies and I turn back to them with a grin.

"I'll be out of your way in a few minutes."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope everyone is ready for the first real date, because it's coming up next! **_

_**And let me thank you for all the reviews and follows, they make me really happy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!** _


End file.
